


(podfic) Still of the Night

by michi_thekiller, Thoughtsandstories



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Sherlock, Dubious Consent, Greaser Sherlock, Horror, M/M, Manipulation, Nerd John, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Vampire Sex, Vampire Sherlock, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/pseuds/michi_thekiller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsandstories/pseuds/Thoughtsandstories
Summary: 1.) Curfew must be obeyed.2.) Streets must be clear by sundown.3.) If you find yourself out after curfew, seek shelter at the home of a friend, relative, or neighbor whom you know and trust.4.) Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES should any unknown persons be allowed into the home after curfew.





	(podfic) Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michi_thekiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Still of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647849) by [michi_thekiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/pseuds/michi_thekiller). 



> Michi_thekiller was generous enough to allow me to create a podfic of this. I hope you enjoy it! I'll be adding new chapters every week.
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags!

The link for Chapter one can be found [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0zolw2ccxssoc2c/stillofthenightch.1mp3.mp3)


End file.
